Booth and Bones: Best Christmas Ever
by Jennifish
Summary: This is set after the Santa in the Slush. What if Caroline didn't keep the kiss a secret. What if the people she told took matters in their own hands. Will they both admit their love?


Booth and Bones : Christmas Celebration Surprise

This is set after Santa in the Slush. Feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism after reading. Just please don't be overly harsh. Thank you and enjoy the read. -Jennifish

The date was December 25 and there was as much love in the air as snow on the ground. Espescially between two very important people who work in the Jeffersonian Insititute and FBI. Special Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan ( Bones, as Booth dubbed her) have been in love since the day they laid eyes on eachother and everyone who worked in both buildings could tell. Even Booth's six year old son, Parker knew. Even a part of the love birds knew they just wouldn't admit it to eachother or themselves. That would soon change after a very puckish prosecutor, Caroline Julian, decided to make the two oblivious lovers kiss under the mistletoe for 3 steamboats in order to arrange a special Christmas for Brennan's "troubled" family.  
Ever since that kiss, both Booth and Bones couldn't focus properly at work. Everyone assumed it was because of the upcoming Christmas party that night. Due to the Santa murder on Christmas Eve they had to postpone the party until the case was solved. Well, almost everybody... Angela and Cam knew because coincidentally, both were caught in the elevator with Caroline after the kiss. She just couldn't keep it a secret. That's when they hatched a plan. Booth and Bones spent the rest of the work day numbly going through their paperwork and signing cases. Bones wasn't used to this feeling. Throughout her entire life all she ever could focus on was learning about people's bones and how they died. She never even dated until she graduated highschool and college. Booth on the other hand was used to this feeling. Everytime he rescued Bones or hugged her he found himself out of whack for a while. He was so madly in love with her that even a glance could make his palms sweat and his throat close. He wasn't 14 he was a grown man who had lots of girlfriends and even a wife until their divorce a few years ago. Meanwhile, Angela and Cam were keeping a close eye on the two and making sure both were going to the party and distracted with work or something until it was time for the party to begin. They didn't want the "surprise" to be spoiled. First however, they must get the two to admit their feelings to either Angela or Cam to record if they played dumb at the party. Booth first, they decided.  
Phase 1 (Booth)  
Cam walked calmly into Booth's office in the FBI building and coaxed him to go with her to the Royal Diner for lunch and get away from work. "Seeley what did you get Dr. Brennan for Christmas?" " It's a surprise but it is a piece of Jewelry she'll love."  
"Hmm, sounds like an expensive gift to give to someone who is just a friend." Cam teased.  
'What? Bones is more than that to me anyway. She's practically family." Booth said "Family. That makes sense you must care about her very much." Cam said edging for an answer.  
"More than you could ever know. I love her...like a..like..a oh you know what I mean." Booth said flustered.  
"I know exactly what you mean. You're in love with Dr. Brennan Seeley, no use in hiding it I already know. I also know she feels the same way about you." Cam said bluffing.  
" Fine!" Booth said exaperated. " I am in love with Bones. Always have always will. But please I am begging you don't tell anyone."  
"Okay Seeley, I promise. I think we should be getting back to work though we've been gone for over an hour."  
On that note they left both completely satisfied with the information they uncovered at the Diner. Phase 2 (Brennan)  
As soon as she got the text from Cam that both she and Booth had left the Jeffersonian Angela rushed over to her best friends office, and wasn't leaving until she got what she was looking for. As she entered the office she found Brennan scanning her computer screen with tons of papers piled on her desk. Brennan however didn't look focused at all her mind was somewhere else, which Angela found very odd but she knew why.

"Hey Sweetie. How's all this work going?" Angela asked "Most of its done. I am doing something on the history of King Tut's bones. His parents were more than likely cousins or brother and sister." Brennan said smartly.  
"Eww. Okay I think it is time we take you away from that incest for about an hour and go to the park across the street and get a hotdog and have some girl time." "But this is really quite interesting. It would be unpractical to walk away from all this work to eat."  
"Sweetie, I wasn't asking, I was stating. Come on we are having some girl time." Angela explained and took Brennan by her arm and dragged her out of the building to get a they were both sitting down Angela decided it was time to break the ice.  
" So it's the Christmas season. Have any dates planned?" Angela asked.  
"Ang, you know I don't. I'm not interested in any of the guys who asked me out. You know the only date I have is the Christmas Party tonight and Christmas dinner with Booth. That hardly counts as a date, I do that every year."  
"I don't know Sweetie. It sounds like a date to me and the only guy who hasn't asked you out in the Jeffersonian is Hodgins, Sweetes, and the interns. Hodgins is mine. The squints are all like twelve along with Sweets. That only leaves Booth who you seem to have a date with tonight." Angea prodded.  
"It's not a date. Booth only sees me as a friend. He only invites me over so we both aren't alone for Christmas." Brennan said sadly.  
"Brennan, you are way to smart for your own good. Anyone can see that Booth is totally into you, even Parker can see it. Not to mention you are in to him too. A blind man could see it." "What. I don't- he doesn't- everyone- okay fine I don't like Booth. I love him. Now can we go back to my office so I can finish." Brennan admitted slightly annoyed.  
"Sure, but after work you are mine. I have to get a new party dress and you are coming with me." Angela smirked For the remaining couple hours of the work day both Booth and Brennan were giddy with excitement for the party and dinner. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Work~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Brennan couldn't believe she got drug into coming shopping with Angela for a party dress. While waiting for Angela to come out, Brennan aimlessly looked at dresses in her size. She was looking at a gorgeous royal blue cocktail dress with sparkles around the neckline when Angela came out. She was wearing a red one shoulder mini dress. It looked great on her not to mention her platform heels brought the look together. "I think I am going to get this one." Angela decided. "Hey what are you looking at?" Angela asked nosily. "Nothing. " Brennan said trying to put it quickly back in the rack but Angela was faster. "This is gorgeous. Try it on now!" Angela demanded.  
As Brennan went to try on the dress Angela texted Cam Brennan is looking at a blue party dress tell Booth to wear blue tonight. Tell him it's the color scheme.  
As soon as the message sent Brennan walked out. She dazzled and she glowed with beauty and happiness as she exited the dressing room. Angela didn't even have to say anything. Brennan walked back in to the dressing room, came out, and walked toward the register with her wallet open.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TheParty~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Booth got to the Jeffersonian first and like Cam told him he wore blue. He had on a black dress suit with a blue tie, his belt buckle that said Cocky, and a pair of his crazy socks which were also blue. He looked perfect. As he looked around, he didn't see anyone else wearing blue. Before he asked Zach why he nobody was wearing blue Cam tapped him on his shoulder and led him to the tree. "Put Brennan's gift there. We are handing out gifts after the party."  
Booth obeyed and not noticing the small green sprig hanging above his head. When he turned towards the door that's when he saw her. Brennan and Angela walked in together both looking great but Bones looked stunning and she was wearing blue. When he approached her all he could say was "Wow. You look...amazing."  
"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself. Angela forced me to go dress shopping with her." Brennan said "I'm glad. You look gorgeous." After booth realized what he had said he looked down and blushed and by the looks of Bones she was doing the same. Before anything else awkward could come out of either of their mouths Angela broke the silence.  
"ATTENTION EVERYONE! IT'S TIME TO EXCHANGE GIFTS! WHO IS GOING FIRST?" She pulled out two gifts Sweets and Zach. Then she called Cam and Hodgins, then it was more squinterns you don't see. "OKAY IT'S THE LAST TWO GIFTS. LET'S SEE WHO THESE GIFTS BELONG TO. BOOTH AND BRENNAN! Both walked calmly to the tree and reached down for their gifts. It wasn't until they both got back up from the floor after picking up the gifts that they noticed how silent the room had gotten. As they looked around the room, everyone was red, and giggling. When their eyes found Hodgins he smirked and pointed up. In sync both of the two lovers heads looked above them to reveal the sprig of mistletoe. It was hung specifically over their presents. Of course. "We were set up" Booth whispered.  
"I figured. Cam and Angela have been acting weird lately." Bones answered back "KISS HER ALREADY! WE ALL KNOW YOU WANT TO!" The security guard yelled.  
"YEAH YOU CAN'T BREAK A TRADITION!" Someone else stated.  
With that Brennan grabbed Booths collar and pulled his lips to hers. The room erupted in cheers. His hands were around her waist. They both deepened the kiss. Someome cleared their throat in the crowd. The two broke apart realizing they were at the party in front of everyone.  
The two walked back to their table and were about to open their gifts. Before they did though, they found two tape recorders on their table. They each grabbed on and pressed play. Both were shocked to silence when they heard each other admitting their love for eachother. Cam and Angela were watching in the corner smirking until they saw Booth's mouth open and whisper " So that's that. Would you have this dance?" The two found their way to the dance floor and sawayed slowly to the musci along with the other couples. They however kissed at the end and made their way to the table yet again. This time Brennan broke the silence "What does this mean? What are we? I mean we have kissed 3 times in two days. "Friends" don't fo that. "  
"Do you want it to mean more?" Booth asked hopefully.  
Brennan only nodded and Booth pulled her in for another kiss.

Angela squealed and clapped her hands. Only then did Booth and Brennan remember that they had thier gifts left to open. Brennan went first and was speechless when she took the gift out of the tiny jewelry box. It was a necklace and bracelet. The Necklace had a tiny golden skull that said skull and the bracelet had mini silver bones. Both pieces of jewelry had tiny bones instead of a chain until there were 206 bones. The bracelet had a heart in the middle that said "Bones."  
When Booth opened his gift he laughed and told Bones that it was a perfect gift. He had been looking for them for a very long time but never could find any. He pulled out a belt to match his belt buckl, Cocky was written all over the thing. The same thing was written on underwear he got too. Well it was written on the elastic part of the pulled her in for the fifth kiss in two days. After dinner at Booth's house both could conclude it was the best christmas ever. After all, it was the first Christmas of many with Booth and Bones. 


End file.
